


Snuffed Out

by heavenbows



Series: Never Keep Your Promises; Never Break Your Threats [1]
Category: Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Fic, F/M, I like to imagine how Sparrow died, delicious angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbows/pseuds/heavenbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute you're fighting balverines and the next you turn around to find your lov-- your fri-- someone you have fun with is being rude enough to die in your presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuffed Out

Well, I think that ought to be the last of those grisly creatures! Not too bad, eh, Sparrow? I see you still have your old fire…

…Sparrow?

Oh, for the love of – are you even _capable_ of taking part in a battle without getting hit? I swear, your temper…

Are you even listening to me? No, I don’t _care_ if you’re bleeding out, that’s never held you back before. I expect at least _basic_ manners from the queen of Albion. Speaking of which, I expect your oh-so- _dedicated_ court will be wondering where you are right about now, so you’d better pick yourself up, hadn’t you? None of this laziness. Monarchy is having an adverse effect on you, my dear.

Well, _say_ something!

…Why aren’t you healing? You’ve usually scarred by now.

_Sparrow?_

You – don’t you even think about it! I absolutely forbid it. I mean, the great Sparrow, queen of Albion, champion of the Crucible, Hero of Bowerstone and victor of the Spire, felled by a few measly balverines? It’s quite frankly pathetic. Surely you don’t want _that_ to be the end of your legend?

And, of course, you didn’t bring any potions, did you?

Well, fine! Have it your way. I’ll simply have to tell everyone it was your dying wish that I take your place as ruler of Albion until dear little Logan comes of age. Or forever! What’s to stop me, eh? And it will be all your fault. Whatever will everyone think?

 _Wake up_! Don’t you _dare_ – if you think about dying, I will drag your wretched hide to Wraithmarsh and sell your worthless soul to the Shadow Court, don’t think that I won’t! Do you think I’m going to just let you die here in the middle of nowhere? No, and if you don’t _buck your ideas up_ , you’re going to have no choice but to be stuck with me for the rest of eternity, which you _somehow_ seem to regard as an _undesirable_ … I… I…

Sparrow, please.

There! You got me to say it. I said it. Now chop, chop, and get up. _Get up_! Open your eyes, at least! Twitch a finger! For the love of Avo, woman, you survived _Wraithmarsh_ and the _Spire_ and who knows what else – **_GET UP!_**

Get up – get up – get up – _get up – **get up**_.

Don’t die. You can’t die.

You thought I was joking about the Shadow Court, didn’t you? _Didn’t you_? But I’m not, I’ll do it, you can’t stop me unless you make it so I don’t have to. I haven’t had _nearly_ enough fun with you yet. You weren’t supposed to die yet.

…You weren’t supposed to die yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine that Reaver and Sparrow had an odd sort of friendship, on-again-off-again romance after Fable II until she died. Perhaps not anything that could be termed as love, per se, but maybe some sort of understanding, and that Reaver would have mourned her in his own way.


End file.
